Reborn
by kingofthrones15
Summary: Mount Olympus has fallen. The war for humanity is over. We have lost. The mist has cleared and the mortals are able to see their world get ruled by the monsters they could not see before. Seeing demons kill the ones they hold most dear. The hero's of Olympus are dead but they can always be reborn.
1. Prologue

Chapter One

They all heard it. The screams of both the dying and the living, swords clashing together, explosions that were heard miles away shook the ground and crackles of lightning were heard from a distance but not a cloud in site. These were the sounds of war. Percy Jackson knew what it was like to be in a war. Knew what it was like to be a hero, to have come face to face with the most dangerous creatures in the mythical world, to have his name spoken through the lips of the gods. He was part of the seven the seven that defeated Gaea and put her back to her lifetime of sleep.

By that was nineteen years ago. Now he was married to the girl who stood by his side since he was twelve and has two sons and a daughter, all but the oldest son carried the gift of the gods. All he could think about was getting back home and seeing them one last time. Soon, Percy thought of the promise he gave to his children after living them in his mom's care, I am coming home.

From the view he sat on Blackjack Percy could look upon his army of demigods both Roman and Greek alike. Familiar faces appeared in the crowd but they all had the same look on their face. The look of fear. Percy felt Annabeth slide her hand into his own and grip it tightly. Struggling all he could not to let out a scream Percy turned to her and gave her the "everything's alright" smile, one that she knew particular well. She smiled as will seeing right through his act and so she loosened up. They stared at each other for a moment, almost having a psychic conversation. From the corner of Percy's eyes he could see Nico Di Anglo shifting uncomfortably on his demon horse.

"…Percy…Annabeth…Nico…can…can you hear me?" There was static on the intercom but the voice was sill recognizable. Percy pressed down on his ear.

"Leo?" Percy responded.

"The one and only." Leo said. Percy smiled knowing how Leo can turn a scary, fearful moment into a laughable, happy moment. But Percy's smile fade realizing how many years it was since the last time he saw Leo and the others.

"Leo, what's your position?" Annabeth asked.

"Flying over the city on Festus above the clouds. But don't worry, There are winged demons here keeping me company. I've got the party under control."

"Do you have any information about the others?"

"No, our connection was lost when during the battle. I know that Frank and hazel's army are battling on the Manhattan Bridge. Piper and Reyna's army have accomplished destroying the Lincoln tunnel and Jason's army… Oh gods!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Leo?" Percy said "Valdez, are you their?"

"Sorry," Leo said "not sure if I can hold it much longer."

"What about Jason's army?" Nico said jumping into the conversation.

"Their down. Giants are coming over the Ed Koch Queensberry Bridge. There were more monsters than we thought released when the doors of Hell were opened. I'll try to buy you some time but be ready." And the connection was lost. Silent overcame the three demigods as they looked to the sky seeing a big bronze gleaming dragon dive down from the clouds and headed towards the bridge, and a smile appeared on their faces. It was Festus and one of the prophesied seven, Leo Valdez.

Percy looked at Nico and saw his hands shaking as they griped the leather rope to his demon horse. "Nico are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Will, Will Solace, he was selected into Jason's army." Nico said "he's not dead. He-he can't be."

Nico's breathing quicken, his hands turned white from the squeezing the rope too hard. Percy realized these weren't the signs of sadness; they were the rising emotion of anger. Percy remembered what Reyna had told him after the last war when Nico was this mad. He sent a guy to the underworld with a single flick of a hand. Percy grabbed his arm and held it tight.

"Calm down Nico." Percy whispered "Don't do this here, not now." Nico looked into Percy's eyes. "I don't need your help Percy Jackson." Nico spitted out his name like he was disgusted with it. He snatched his arm away from Percy. This time Percy was mad. "Look-" he began to say but was interrupted by the galloping sound of a horse. Everyone was silent and looked forward down the street to see a dark gray Ventus and its one golden wearing armored passenger raced down the street. The horse stopped five feet away from Blackjack. Percy pulled out Riptide and uncapped it unleashing a 3 feet Celestial Bronze sword. He pointed it at the man as he climbed of his horse unsure to trust this solider. Percy noticed the picture of an eagle with the words SPQR imprinted on the chest of the armor.

"Halt," Percy said "or I'll make sure this sword goes through chest." Percy saw Annabeth move her had slowly to her dagger feeling the dark vibes coming from the solider as well. The man moved his hands to his helmet. "What are you-" he took his helmet off and Percy froze. After all these years his blond short cropped hair and handsome electric blue eyes had stayed the same after all these years. Whispers stirred from the demigods behind him but of course Percy knew this man well as he was the son of Neptune: The demigod known to have run back and forth to different camps making sure all the gods are known. Part of the seven to have sent Gaea asleep again. "Percy Jackson," Jason Grace said. "You are really bad at threats." Percy gave a big smile ignoring the scent of darkness close by. Jason hoped back on his horse and looked at Nico.

"Will Solace, is he…" Nico began to ask but not able fully ask the question. Jason nods his head. "I 'am sorry Nico. Will died as a hero, risking his own life to save mine." Nico looked down tears streaming down his face rage burn in his eyes. The battle cry of the giants echoed in the ears of Percy's army. Percy looked up to see an army of giants twenty feet away. "Their here." Jason said putting his helmet on his head. "Looks like Leo's distraction weren't enough."

"Get in formation." Percy shouted turning to face his army and Jason copied shouting in Roman. "Nineteen years ago Greeks and Romans denied their destiny to fight each other and came together destroying to their enemies. Today we are here again to do the same." They shouted, cheering as their adrenal kicked in. "If we die here today," Annabeth yelled "we shall die here as hero's!" They shouted again. "Let's send them back to hell." Percy said holding up Riptide. Everyone pulled out their swords. Nico pulled out his three foot black Stygian iron sword (that thing still gave him the creeps). Annabeth unsheathed her Drakon bone sword bring back memories of his adventure in the Tartarus. Percy turned toward the army of giants that were now running straight towards the demigods. "Remember the mission, Protect mount Olympus. Do not let them get pass you." Percy looked at Annabeth wanting to kiss her, tell her he loved her but knowing it was all too soon. He gave her a wink. "Charge!" He shouted and the battle began.


	2. Lance

_**Chapter One**_

My mother use to tell me the stories of how our gods rise and fell. How their children became heroes and saved the world countless times before destroying it. How their enemies took control of our world and killing the innocent humans. How the fates claimed our seven heroes to redeem our world, teaming up with the humans to defeat the demons and bring back peace. "Faith was all we need" she use to say. But faith is what got her killed. I believed all the stories she told, all the fairy tales. But I was just a child then. And now I see the truth. That there are no gods, there are no "Chosen seven". There's just us and them. We are all alone in this war. But someone selected me to play the role of power. I was born with these gifts that made me inhuman. I can control the winds and summon lightning. I use to believe I could be the key to ending this war but when I showed the world I wasn't human they acted repulsively attacking me with words, objects and fist. I was accepted as a freak.

My name is Lance and I am the son of Zeus. Although I didn't know this at the beginning of my adventures I still partially know how to control my abilities on a beginner's term. And now I dedicated my life to hunting the monsters that killed my mother.

My Adventure begins with a jump. Don't get this confuse, it is no ordinary jump. This is my jump. I jump up with both feet pushing against the ground. I felt myself in the air gliding just above the ground. I almost reached my goal but lost balance and feel back down on my feet and kept running. I cursed under my breath knowing that their still behind me. I can hear their paints, their running, and their eyes on the target. Me. I raced across the forest of scattered trees and fallen leaves with them on my tale. I had to get out of here, I had to fly. As I ran I turned seeing shadows speeding after me.

"Fuck off!" I said as I raised my hand lightning shot down fast and hit the ground. The explosion echoed through the forest. I turned back around knowing that they were still chasing me but satisfied that I got half of them. I threw a few lightning bolts at them and decide to make my escape. I took three huge steps before leaves and some dirt dispersed away and the ground cracked from exposure of a powerful force as I shot forward into the sky. I was fifteen feet of the ground and flying. I was flying! I was flying. I was...falling? I was slowly descending down while moving forward.

I stretched my arms out and turned my hands into a fist. "Come on." I said, grinding my teeth and concentrating on my energy. But for inexperienced reasons it didn't work and I fell. I tucked my legs bracing for the impact and ended up making to the ground with bruises and scars this time. I quickly scrambled to my feet not forgetting about the creatures that were chasing me. I only ran one minute before getting trapped between the cliff and my attackers. And I was prepared to fight. They were her. I raised my hand up until the first one was here. I got a good look at the monster. Black, muscular, tall dogs with red eyes gleaming into the soul of its victim. Lightning flashed and the dog disappeared into ash. I've gotten two more hits in before they started getting smarter and coming at me all at once. The first dog bit my leg. I screamed in pain and pride the dog of me, kicking like a soccer ball. I raised my hand up and before I could strike t dead another dog jumped up and bit my raised arm. I was brought down to the ground as the rest of the dogs jumped me biting me all over my body. I shot up in the air forgetting I couldn't fly and fell back down away from the crowd of hellhounds and more to the edge of the cliff laying on my left side. The dogs stopped as if a command was given to them.

By this time the ringing on my ears covered all sound except my heavy breathing and pounding heart. My dazed vision had seen seven people in dark blue, torn, dirty cloaks. Their hoods down to their eyes and a black cloth was wrapped around their nose and down. Power seemed to leak off them and flow over me. They were strong. Who were they? Did they send these dogs after me? And why? So many questions flood my head.

I watched motionlessly as the leader of the group walked forward as the others stayed behind. He flipped opened a pocket knife and stopped to crouch a foot away from me. He fingered the knife, stroking the blade with his gloved fingers.

 _You're a hard one to find son of Zeus_. Pain corrupted me as the leader's thoughts were shoved into my head along with the flashes of the guilty of the dead screamed for mercy. _The fates were right to pick you as one of the chosen seven._ I grinded my teeth in pain. I wanted it to stop the images the pain all of it gone. _But you are a danger to our plan. A plan that you and your team are destine to stop. But I won't let my plan ruined by a bunch of kids!_ The man raised his knife. But I was quicker filling my lungs with air and blowing it out with full force. The effect sent the man flying toward his posse and me off the edge of the cliff.

I watched the seven cloaked strangers stand before the edge watching me fall and then turn and leave. Not even half way down and I passed out from the blood lost unaware of the water coming towards me.

 _ **Thanks for reading fans. You guys are awesome. Please keep posting your reviews (I really want to know what you think), add me to the people you follow, and I'll write more. Just hang in there guys more will be on their way. And for all of you I Am Number Four fans I will retype chapter one. So don't stop checking in. You guys are awesome and there is more to come.**_


	3. The Keeper

_**Chapter One**_

He got me. I can't believe he won. He stood over me. Eyes full of anger and lost. As my vision focused in and out I couldn't get a good look at him, but I knew him. And he knew me. Part of me I wanted to kill him. I wanted to watch him suffer. I wanted to take his heart out. But there was a more of me that wanted him to kill me. I tried getting up from laying against the rock but pain came and a laid back down, noticing the sword that stabbed through my chest and stuck on the sword. Blood gushed out of my mouth as I coughed up my strength. I looked up at my killer and tears began to stream down my dirty face. I was talking to him, saying anything that would get him to believe that it was the real me. But of course he didn't believe me. The rage still flowed through his body his memories were still there. There was no way to make him forget what I did.

The man pointed at the far off city across the river. Smoke roses to the sky from above the urban place as some building fell during the fight. But there stood the doorway between us and the Kings and Queens of Olympus. The man stopped talking and began to sob and turned around. He picked up my sword I dropped before being stuck here on this rock. But I only smiled. Because it was my plan all along. I wanted him to kill me. And he brought it down.

My eyes snapped open and I sat straight up as I gasped for air. I was sweaty and breathing heavily placing my hand on my heart. The same dream gets me every time. My blurry vision soon cleared up and I looked around the unknown place. I sat on a hard mattress that laid on a dirty floor. A toilet stood across from me and markings were carved on the wall. I now stood on the dusty floor, shirtless, in my boxers, and bandaged up. Then suddenly I remembered the hellhounds, their teeth biting into my flesh, their masters, seven cloaked strangers about to kill me when...

"Who's Percy?" A girl's voice said I looked around my five foot cell having a quick reaction to jumped back and covering my arms around my exposed body.

"Is that some kind of place or something?"

"Who the hell are you and where are you?" I said noticing the full covered metal cell across the hall from mine. The only opening was a small window covered by bars and a slot for food.

"I asked you a question first" the girls said. "Who is Percy Jackson and why are you going to kill him." What the hell was she talking about, I thought. Could it have been the dream I had? Was I talking in my sleep?

"I don't know what your talking-" I was cut off by the sound of a thick door opening with a creek followed by the echo of heavy boots clicking against the smooth surface of the floor. A girl was the first to appear into the dim light trailed by armored people. She was beautiful. Her long, straight, brownish hair shone in the light, her bleached skin seemed to glisten, and her eyes danced of a color of blue and green mix almost matching her long cloak which had a pick fork and a circle around it stitched in gold. She unlocked my cage and slid it open.

"It's your lucky day. Son of Zeus." She said "The Keeper says your trust worth." As if on que two armored boys walked in, shoved me to a wall, and handcuffed me. They walked me out, hands gripping my arms as they followed the girl. We walked down the hallway passing the unknown girl's cell I got a quick pick inside but instead of seeing the girl I saw markings on the wall. One of the markings read Percy Jackson.

"So," I said looking back at the one inch shorter than me girl. "You do know I can break out of these chains?"

"That's true son of Zeus," the girl replied, "but I can also kill you faster than you have time to think about escaping." Hearing the threat come out like a promise I quickly backed off her. She was like me. I could feel a connection between me and her. No. She can't be like me. I was the only one and I've been the only one since the Apocalypse happened. I broke through the chains. The guards reacted on grabbing me but I reacted quicker putting an elbow to their faces. The girl turned around as soon as she heard their bodies drop. Anger struck her face but I didn't stick around to see her reaction. I jumped up over her head using the wind to glide me past her and stuck the landing. I spirited toward the thick metal doors at the end of the hallway. Halfway to the doors I throw a punch at it. Wind soared through air flowing in my punch and kicked the doors down. Sunlight blinded me and I tumbled to my knees. It took a while for my vision to see the crowd of people, talking, walking, standing, guarding. Chandeliers sat from the ceiling and large holes were scattered from the ceiling showing the second floor. My mother use to talk about this place, going with her friends to hang out. So this was what a mall was like. Marble shine tiles covered the floor as people were going and leaving from stories, they walked around in armor and weapons attached to them. But they all stopped to look at me. The boy with no shirt that came through the busted doors. Wait. I looked around girls smiled at me and some laughed blushing. I quickly covered myself. No shirt, no pants. Forgot. Something moved from the corner of my eye and I quickly rolled out of the way hearing something smash the ground where I use to be. I got to my feet and looked back at the impossible.

A stream of water floating in the air leaping after me and with the girl commanding it's motion with the movement of her hand. "I had enough of your foolish game son of Zeus."

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted back at her while keeping my eyes on the water. "That's not my name and I don't know anyone by the name Zeus!" She laughed. Now was my chance to attack. I raised my hand and the boom of lighting stuck around the place I looked up. A dome of glass was above us leading to the outside. There! Lightning crashed through the window shattering the glass and was shooting toward the girl. She was quick enough it block it but not to accept the impact. Her shield of water broke and she flew to a stand of food breaking it. Anger upholded her face as she stood.

"You're going to pay for that." She said wiping away the food that covered her glistening armor.

"Sorry," I said sarcastically "I 'am broke right now. Ask me some other day." Everyone was watching us and no one dared to get in between us. I was about to make the first move But she was faster, the girl raised her hand and water leaped up, flooding me in a circle. I couldn't breathe water filled my lungs but I quickly freed myself by sending a blast of air. I stumbled on my feet and raised my hand while she raised water from fountains. Lightning boomed outside as I tried summoning it through the broken dome as we charged after each other. Suddenly, a person jumped down from the sky and landed in between us, cracking the ground with a powerful force. Two walls assembled in our way. I slowed down as lightning struck the wall, exploding it in pieces and I tripped. Falling on my hands and knees. looking up I seen the girl's wall explode as well but as soon as she saw the caped person she quickly bowled on her knees. The blacked, cloaked, hooded person stood showing a symbol golden on the back. It was just like the girl's but this one had a picture of a golden, half drawn arc and a upside down cross with a small circle above it. The person turned around to face me removing his hood showing his shaggy, messy black hair, olive skin and dark brown eyes. He wore an aviator's jacket, black jeans and boots. He helped me up to my feet. And brushed me off.

"Sorry about that." the man said. "Where are my manners, the names Nico. Nico di Angelo. And I am The Keeper."


End file.
